


Bite me

by CutesyMe



Series: KuroAkaWeek [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, a halloween party, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: “What are you doing?” Akaashi inquired.
Kuroo pulled back and smirked at Akaashi. “I’m a vampire after all,” Kuroo said and showed his teeth. “I need to make my lover as immortal as I am.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, last day of KurooaAka Weekend. Unedited and too short because I am lazy af but I still hope that you like it.
> 
> Prompt: Costume

Akaashi should’ve known. Considering that he had spent a fair amount of time with Bokuto, and Kuroo, and Bokuto and Kuroo as a duo, he should’ve known them by now. He had experienced a lot of their antics and jokes, for him to know that this was what would happen.

Albeit, Akaashi hadn’t been informed of the oh-so-bestest-halloween-party-of-the-century but by now he should have known that Kuroo and Bokuto would organize one, and risk having their apartment damaged and everything in their apartment broken. Bokuto and Kuroo had been talking about going down into history just two weeks ago.

Akaashi sighed as he watched the crowd dance and talk and laugh, and then back at Kuroo and Bokuto. He was not going to comment on that. And maybe Kuroo had only forgotten that they had made plans for today.

He turned around, his initial excitement about how good Kuroo’s vampire costume was was gone. Now he just wanted to try enjoying the rest of his evening without worrying about what his old senpai and his boyfriend had done.

“Akaashi,” Kuroo called after him and was by his side in no time.

Akaashi was sure he would never get used to Kuroo saying his name. Kuroo stood in front of him with a smirk on his face. His hair was for once gelled back and there was a red line drawn on his chin that was clearly supposed to be blood. He had his fake vampire fangs in his hands.

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi retorted.

“How is the party?”

“It’s okay.”

The smirk on Kuroo’s face fell and Akaashi tried to suppress the guilty feelings coming up.

“What’s wrong with it? You don’t like the theme?”

“It’s okay, Kuroo-san.”

“Didn’t want to dress up?”

“I didn’t know there was a party,” Akaashi admitted.

Kuroo furrowed his brows in confusion. “Bokuto didn’t tell you today?”

“You expected Bokuto-san to tell me?”

Kuroo sighed. “Right. Then how come you’re here? Did something happen?”

Kuroo looked worried now but Akaashi was too bitter and stubborn to tell Kuroo that Kuroo had forgotten their movie date. He knew he was acting like a petulant child but Akaashi was hurt. It was hard for him to show it in any other way.

“Just because,” Akaashi answered.

Kuroo didn’t look convinced. “Shall I get you something to drink?”

“I’ll get something myself.”

Akaashi went into the kitchen, which wasn’t easy, and got himself a beer. He was at his third beer when Kuroo appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Akaashi’s wrist. Akaashi stumbled after him silently and watched quietly as Kuroo burst into his room and scared the hell out of a couple.

“Nasty time’s over,” Kuroo announced. “Get out.”

The couple went out, cursing and complaining, and Kuroo closed the door behind them. Then he took Akaashi’s hands in his and apologized.

“I’m so sorry. I fucked up big time.”

Akaashi averted his gaze, not wanting for Kuroo to feel bad but also not wanting to say that it was fine. Akaashi had been looking forward to this all week.

“Keiji,” Kuroo cooed and cupped Akaashi’s cheek.

The instant Akaashi made eye contact with Kuroo, his resolve crumbled. He stood on his tip toes, pulled Kuroo down by his collar, and pressed his lips to Kuroo’s. Kuroo pulled Akaashi closer by his hips and reciprocated the kiss just as passionately as Akaashi did.

Akaashi concentrated on the wet sounds they were making, the rustle of clothing, and the small noises. Akaashi whimpered and pressed himself closer to Kuroo when Kuroo’s grip on his hips tightened.

“I’m so mad at you,” Akaashi breathed when Kuroo attached his lips to his throat and ended his sentence with a moan.

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise,” Kuroo said.

“Tet- eek.”

Akaashi yelped when Kuroo bit down on his throat.

“What are you doing?” Akaashi inquired.

Kuroo pulled back and smirked at Akaashi. “I’m a vampire after all,” Kuroo said and showed his teeth. “I need to make my lover as immortal as I am.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and tugged Kuroo back. “The making up isn’t going in favour of you.”

“Sorry,” Kuroo mumbled and kissed Akaashi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
